


Doctor Tadashi

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Humor, Companions, Crossover, Doctor to the Rescue, Gen, Lost in Time and Space, Multiple Doctors - Freeform, Tadashi Lives, Time Travel, burning building, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi ran into the fire. His path was lost, death seemed imminent, but fate and a blue box had other plans for the young man. Too bad the Doctor has a habit of getting distracted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Tadashi

            Heat seared through his clothes as the young man dove for the ground, coughing profusely as the work of many went up in flames. All around him, the Institute’s Hall was burning, and the explosion behind him signified that yet another project, something that was highly flammable, had lit. It had thrown him forward as beams above came crashing down, blocking out the exit.

            Tadashi Hamada, nineteen-year-old genius inventor, coughed as he crawled to a hunch. Sirens and strange noises seemed to fill his ears, a name being called, but the air all around him was full of smoke, and it was hard to breathe. He narrowed his eyes through the flames as, in the distance, he finally spotted the man.

            “PROFESSOR!” He tried to call though his voice was already waning against the smoke. The Professor ran through the flames as if he knew their exact paths, beaming to the stage that Tadashi’s little brother had just given his phenomenal demonstration on. Tadashi coughed, getting up to run once more as he pulled his sleeve over his mouth, ready to run to the man and get the both of them out of there.

            Tadashi felt his world teeter as the man, his mentor, grabbed the control device and slipping it on, the microbots working to shield the man as another wave of flames washed past him. Tadashi tried to get closer, but he stumbled back as the flames nearly took off his leg. He could no longer hear or see straight as the strange noises all around him seemed to wash together.

            The teen stumbled back as his vision began to blur, the room spinning. He knew these symptoms. He’d been studying a lot of medical texts in designing Baymax, and these were the sure signs of not enough oxygen reaching his brain. He could barely move as his brain scrambled to come up with a way out. He glanced back to the way he came, but a flickering blue wall and flames mocked him.

            He couldn’t find the way out.

            He couldn’t remember.

            Tadashi reached towards the way he came as his legs gave out, darkness filling his vision. _I’m sorry, Hiro, Aunt Cass, everyone. I’m not making it out of this…_ He thought dimly as his eyes began to tumble closed, his body falling to the hot ground.

            Then, arms grabbed him as a woman called over him. He cold air washed over him suddenly as a door slammed shut somewhere. Two voices yelled over him, and he couldn’t make out much as he gasped pitifully at the suddenly-fresh air. A strange noise filled his ears, mixing with the buzz that filled his tired mind.

            “Doctor! We need to do something!” Tadashi suddenly heard a very female voice yell as he cracked an eye open. The floor was slick and cool to the touch of his scorched skin.

            “Eh… Ah… give me a second, Rose.” A quick flash of green filled his vision before it suddenly stopped. “Yes, yes. He’s had a bad case of smoke inhalation, and some first degree burns. The TARDIS can compensate for the air by creating a small bubble of pure oxygen around him, and I have a cream that can take care of those burns in no time!” There was a shuffling of feet as shadows fell over Tadashi. His mind began to clear as the air became incredibly easy to breathe.

            A hand fell on his shoulder as one body came into his vision. It was a girl, a little older than him maybe, with blonde hair in a pair of worn blue jeans and a t-shirt with some band on it. Tadashi’s still-dizzy mind found the look very 2000s, for some reason. “Hey, are you alright?” Her voice was soft with a British accent.

            Tadashi moved his mouth as a cough came out. “I… Where…?”

            The girl looked up. “He’s talking. That’s a good sign.” She threw to the other as another man rounded Tadashi. He was a brunette in clothing befitting of an eccentric scholar.

            “Quite, now, let’s get you up a little bit and get this on some of those burns.” He pulled from his pocket a tube of cream, the writing something Tadashi had never seen.

            “Really, we’re just going to invade his space? Ask permission first.” The girl teased the man.

            Tadashi let his eyes wander a moment. Where was he? What was going on? His mind began to clear slightly as his airways opened once more. Taking a deep breathe, he turned to the bickering duo. “Where am I?”

            The man broke off first. “Oh, right. You are on the TARDIS, an inter-dimensional time and space machine.”

            Tadashi’s mind seemed to ponder that for a moment before his eyes shot open. “WHAT?!?” He struggled up as his skin hissed in pain, mad that it had been torn away from the cool floor. However, Tadashi was beyond confused. “I’m on a time machine? What? How? Who ARE you people?!?”

            “Well, I’m sure your confused, but so are we.” The man threw as he opened the tube. “Now, can we care for your wounds as we explain things?”

            Tadashi looked at the bottle hesitantly. “How do you know I won’t have an allergic reaction or something? How were you in the building? Wouldn’t you have burned? Where’s…” The teen’s words trailed off. “Where’s Hiro?”

            “Well, this is completely hypoallergenic to everything human.” The man explained as, in Tadashi’s dazed state, he took the boy’s hand and began to apply the cream. “We were brought there by the TARDIS using quantum leap technology that you aren’t quite familiar with, considering we picked you up in twenty-twenty-four, but the artificial environment protected us long enough to grab you…”

            The girl picked up. “So I guess you could consider us the heroes.”

            Tadashi shook his head. “No, I mean my _brother_ Hiro.” Tadashi’s mind was desperately trying to keep up, though his hand was feeling a lot better. “Just what the hell is going on?” _I’m swearing._ He thought with a cringe. _Oh boy, I must be really screwed now._

            The girl looked to the man. “You know what? I’m just going to start from the beginning.” She turned to Tadashi. “Hello there. I’m Rose Tyler.”

            “…Tadashi Hamada.” Tadashi returned as the man grabbed his other hand, nearly unbalancing the teen. “Hey!”

            “And this is The Doctor.”

            “Doctor Who?”

* * *

            “And THAT is exactly where I’ve been for the past year.” Tadashi told Hiro as he stood before his younger brother. Both had grown in the past year, with Tadashi’s hair getting a little longer what with his travels getting in the way of a decent hair cut. His blazer was ever blaz-y over his t-shirt, which had some weird star design on it, over a pair of simple jeans and slip-on shoes. Hiro was decked in his SFIT sweatshirt and shorts, no shoes considering he had been in his room, the house to himself, when Tadashi had shown up out of the blue and from the dead.

            Hiro would be lying if he didn’t spend an hour trying to prove that he wasn’t hallucinating until Baymax said yes, it was Tadashi. Another twenty minutes of tears and hugs had followed, and only when things had settled down did the now twenty-year-old explain where he was the last year.

            Off on a side-tracked adventure with the Doctor because every time he tried to get home, the Universe just tried to end itself.

            And here, as Hiro sat before his older brother, he seemed to be taking things _surprisingly_ well.

            “Did you hit your head or something?” Or not.

            “I’m serious, bonehead.” He returned as he lay in his bed – Hiro had changed nothing of the room except for tidying his things. Really, his bed was amazing. Hiro was sitting at the foot, staring at his brother like he was crazy.

            This was also coming from the kid who Tadashi had found became a superhero in his absence. It hurt Tadashi to know the extent of his brother’s pain, and it worried him to no end that Hiro was fighting actual villains (even with the others). Although, all things considered, he had to accept it (and help, of course).

            “A time machine? Through the universe?”

            “Yup.”

            “Aliens?”

            “Yup.”

            Hiro was quiet a little longer as he seemed to think something over. Tadashi looked up from his sprawled spot. “Can I meet him? The time-traveling-alien?”

            “Yes, you can meet The Doctor.” Tadashi grinned up as Hiro’s face lit up.

            “Seriously?!?” He yelped in excitement as he looked to the older Hamada brother.

            Before Tadashi could answer, a strange sound filled the room. Tadashi and Hiro looked to the roof where the sound had originated from until it stopped. There was a knock at the window as both Hamada brothers looked over to see a strange man in a bowtie hanging upside down outside. Tadashi grinned as Hiro looked confused.

            “Oi! Tadashi! Let me in! I have Amelia and Rory getting on my case, and I need your help!” He called as Tadashi got up, letting the man in. He swung in, righting himself up as he fixed his coat, pulling out a Fez from who-knows-where and slipping it upon his head.

            “Who is this guy?” Hiro jumped up as he ran around to Tadashi.

            Tadashi grinned. “The Doctor.”

            Hiro’s eyes widened. “You mean…?”

            Instead of answering Hiro, Tadashi turned to The Doctor. “Doctor, this is my brother, Hiro…”

            “Oh! So this is the famous Hiro!” The doctor cut in before surging forward, shaking the boy’s hand as he pathetically stood there, still stunned. “Well, two minds are better than one, and I surely need some help with this conundrum. You are also a robotics expert, no?”

            “Y-yeah…” Hiro replied as he got his hand back. “I, uh, yeah. Are you really an alien time traveler?” He blurted out without meaning.

            “Of course!” The Doctor replied before grabbing both boys by the arms. “Now, no time to lose.” He ran towards the window easily pulling the two along. Hiro somehow grabbed his backpack on the way out, a familiar suit inside that he never left the house without these days.

            As Hiro was rushed to the roof, into a blue Police Box where a red-haired woman and mousy man inquired of The Doctor who he and Tadashi were, his head spun (as did his body) as he looked at every nook and cranny of the machine. Tadashi made a comment that The Doc had redecorated, to which the man, now at the council, commented that he despised the word “Doc.”

            “But… how is this… IT’S SO BIG!” Hiro commented as he the woman smiled.

            “We get that a lot.” She added as the whole machine suddenly jerked. Hiro was the only one unaccustomed to this, and he suddenly fell only for Tadashi to grab his shoulder, holding him in place. The machine – a _space and time_ machine – whirred as the doctor let out a cheer of pure childish bliss.

            “Where are we going?” The mousy man questioned as the doctor looked around.

            “Earth, 2123! We got a Cyberman problem, and I’ve brought these blokes to give us a hand!”

            “They’re kids!” The woman gestured to Hiro.

            Hiro scowled. “I have a Masters in Mechanical Engeneering, and I’m currently working on my Ph.D.” He threw as the man and woman blinked rapidly at the child.

            “Cybermen? Again?” Tadashi instead questioned.

            “Right-i-o.” The Doctor grinned as he looked back at Tadashi. “They’re using something that has a lot of Earthian technology this round, and I figured I’d get one of the greatest minds to help us.” His eyes darted to Hiro. “Well, I guess more than one now. More the merrier!” The noises stopped as the machine – the TARDIS – settled.

            Hiro couldn’t help it. He ran for the door, throwing it open to find not his roof looking back at him, but a sprawling metropolis that was just so beautiful and stunning. Vehicles flew through the sky as sky scrappers literally disappeared into the upper clouds. People were everywhere, and the technology, just at a glance, was _amazing._

            “Right! Off we go! Oh, right, introductions. Amelia, Rory, these are Tadashi and Hiro Hamada. Tadashi is an old friend of mine. Chaps, these are my companions Amelia Pond and Rory Williams.” The Doctor introduced before springing out the door.

            “He’s a lot more hyper than his last regeneration.” Tadashi commented as he came out behind Hiro, taking in the sights himself. “Ready to go, bonehead?”

            Hiro blinked at his brother, his brother back from the dead, basically inviting him on a mission that was sure to be dangerous and absolutely thrilling.

            Hiro hiked his backpack up on his back.

            He had his gear and his brother. They could handle anything.

            “Race ya!” Hiro threw over his shoulder as he sprinted off in the direction of the Doctor, right past Amelia and Rory. Tadashi gave chase, and soon Amy and Rory were at their heals.

* * *

 

The end!

 

* * *

 

Banzai!

 

* * *

 

Omake:

            “WHERE WERE YOU, HIRO?!?” Aunt Cass yelled at the boy, who stood before her in ripped clothing, soot all over his face, and some dinged up gear he had thrown under the counter when she walked into the café. She had hugged him when she had seen him there, looking for a sweet, but now he was caught. “You’ve been missing for three days! I talked to all your friends, and the police, and, WHERE WERE YOU???”

            “Uh… I can explain?” Hiro trailed off as she neared, him leaning against the counter in a desperate attempt to hide from her anger. _I guess the Doctor_ didn’t _drop us back off exactly when we left._

            “Really? Then go.” She tried, just this once, to let the boy rationalize MISSING for three days.

            “Uh… Uh…” Hiro stuttered as he tried to think of how to explain everything. “I was on a trip through time and space with this ancient alien and his human companions to stop some alien robots from taking over the future planet Earth, and ohmygodsitwassocoolandsoworthit…” He began to run into himself as his story just started to _not_ make any sense, and he was the one who lived it!

            Of course, Aunt Cass now looked worried. “Oh no, you must have gotten more hurt than I thought. We’re taking you to the hospital now.” She grabbed his arm, ready to drag him out.

            Suddenly, Hiro felt like an idiot. “TADASHI!” He called as Cass froze.

            She looked extremely worried now. “Hiro…” She began, looking for the right words, before thumping filled the stairs as a twenty-year-old young man, looking in about the same shape as Hiro, came crashing down the stairs.

            “Hiro? What…” His eyes met Cass as the woman felt her jaw drop. “Oh, ah, hi Aunt Cass.” He waved awkwardly.

            “Tadashi…?” Cass stuttered as she looked back and forth between the boys.

            “Yeah… Sorry for not coming sooner. I’ll explain…” He began as he rubbed his head, wincing.

            She nodded slowly before here eyes rolled back. The woman promptly fell back as Hiro, luckily, broke her fall. Tadashi rushed over to his aunt and brother as he picked up the woman easily, transferring her to the couch in the corner. He checked her over before determining that she had just fainted. Hiro got up and came over as Tadashi sat on the sofa across from her.

            Hiro dropped into the spot next to Tadashi. “So, on a scale of one to Yokai, how screwed do you think we are when she comes to?”

            “…Daleks.” The elder boy replied before looking to Hiro.

            Hiro stared at the woman before groaning, his head falling into his palms. “Maybe we should have just stayed in Victorian London after all.”

            Tadashi rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the couch. Yeah, they had a lot of explaining to do. Yes, they had to get everything sorted out with the police now. Yes, they were going to have to come up with a _damn good_ cover story to where Tadashi had been and why Hiro had come back. Yes, they were going to be very screwed until everything got worked out.

            Tadashi could care less.

            He and his brother were home.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! I wrote this a while ago (last year maybe?) but I hadn't had this account yet, so it was just sitting around in my back files. I posted it after seeing someone give a similar theory on Tumblr.
> 
> Welp, this is how I imagine things would go if the Doctor had a little crash through the space-time continuum (as he normally does) allowing him to do his thing.
> 
> Also, I have become attached to Omakes _so_ much.
> 
> It's a shortie, but I hope you enjoyed! Valete!


End file.
